This invention relates to oil processing and, more particularly, to a composition of a fuel oil, such as light fuel oil that may be used in medium-speed diesel engines of marine power systems.
A light fuel oil may be produced from straight-run distillate and residuum as well as from products of secondary origin and mixtures thereof.
A marine fuel oil is known, as disclosed in Chemistry and Technology of Fuels and Oils, 1978, #3, p. 28-30, which comprises 36-42% by wt. of straight-run black oil, 42-48% by wt. of straight-run diesel fuel, and 10-22% by wt. of a coker gas oil or catalytic cracking gas oil.
However, this fuel is characterized, for example, by unstable pour-point temperatures during storage and comprises high quantities of valuable distillate fractions—up to 70% by wt.
A fuel for marine power systems is also known, as disclosed in RU 2155211, C 10 L 1/04, 2000, which comprises 5-30% by wt. of tar oil, up to 25% by wt. of long vacuum residuum 260-510° C., or products of topped residuum and long vacuum residuum 260-510° C., 20-25% by wt. of light catalytic cracking gas oil, 15-40% by wt. of hydrofined diesel fuel, up to 0.05% by wt. of a pour-point depressant, and black oil forming the rest.
However, the high content (up to 40% by wt.) of hydrofined diesel fuel, as well as the need for straight-run black oil, may for example, place certain limitations on its production, such as cost of production and availability of components.
Another marine fuel oil is also known, as disclosed in RU 2139912, C 10 L 1/04, 1/18, 1999, which comprises in percent by wt.:
Tar10-15Light catalytic cracking gas oil15-30Heavy catalytic cracking gas oil10-20Hydrofined diesel fuel19-30Black oilthe rest
However, this fuel composition may not be sufficiently stable, which results in stratification of the marine fuel during transportation and storage; further, this fuel comprises significant quantities of hydrofined diesel fuel and straight-run black oil.